Telecommunications systems are increasingly sophisticated and require skilled operators for system operation, administration, and maintenance. Distributed telecommunication systems provide the ability for system administrators to logically partition telecommunication entities into groups. Each distributed group may include a plurality of system nodes. Distributed groups may provide increased reliability by way of application and operational redundancy. For example, if a node in one group is taken off-line or otherwise becomes unable to provide a particular service, a switchover may be performed to another group having a node configured to provide the service.
An operator may monitor the telecommunication system and manually align system resources to a node group evaluated as best able to perform a particular task or application. Manual alignment or configuration of system resources is time consuming and requires diligence on the part of the system operator or operators. In the event the health, or system capability, is degraded, the system may run at less than optimal performance until an evaluation that the system performance is degraded is made by a system operator and until the system is reconfigured. Such a method of system maintenance is time consuming, expensive, and prone to human error.
Deployment of redundant infrastructure in a distributed telecommunication system provides for increased reliability of telecommunication services and alleviates service outages. For example, a distributed telecommunication system having separate node groups featuring mutually redundant services located at geographically distinct locales may be able to reliably provide services during a catastrophic event, such as a natural disaster, at one of the node group locations. However, such a distributed system disadvantageously requires increased signaling among the redundant system node groups, e.g., for synchronization purposes, transmittal of internodal data among various activate applications, or for other overhead data transmission required for system operation.